Ep 754 (25 Apr 1991)
Synopsis In the Diner, Bobby is amused to learn that Nick has borrowed some books from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe series for Sam. She tells Nick he should admit that he likes Sam. Nick says no, the books are a way to keep him out of his hair. The twinkle in his eye suggests otherwise - the little tyke is growing on him. Alf makes preparations to take Blake fishing, while Haydn and Karen look on. The least enthusiastic person is Blake. Back at the Diner, Donald falls into conversation with Michael. Michael is trying to think of somewhere to take Pippa on their honeymoon. As if that isn't hard enough, she thinks he has booked somewhere incredible. No pressure then... Donald thinks he has just the answer. He has a brochure in his hand for the Sands Resort. He will be going there for a headmaster's conference the weekend of the wedding. They laugh at Donald being booked into Room 666. Pippa and Michael won't be going there for their honeymoon though - they're booked out for the next 6 weeks. Nick waits for Julie outside her workplace. She is delighted to see him and suggests they stop to hire a video on the way home. Blake, Haydn and Alf are now back at Stewarts, almost ready to go fishing. When Alf leaves the room, Haydn tells Blake how he'd been hard on Michael when he first came to Summer Bay. He is now glad he got to know his dad better. Blake points out that his father shot through before he was born. Still, he agrees with Haydn that Alf is as good a dad as anyone. Haydn points out how good it was of Alf to take him and Karen in at his age. Blake asks Haydn what was so great about him getting to know his dad? One of the things Haydn says is that Michael trusts him and treats him like an adult. Blake grins when Haydn elaborates on that point. When you're trusted, you can get away with more. Nick and Julie come into Alf's store to hire a video. As they try to decide what video to rent, Nick learns that Julie has watched a lot of videos and read a lot of books. It's largely because she is reliant on Revhead for lifts and he has his own life to live. Nick reminds her that they can convert cars for people like her. An unfortunate choice of words. She points out that she's disabled. She chooses Wuthering Heights and tells Marilyn it's for the fifth time. She then moves to another area of the shop. Nick is obviously impressed with her and tells Marilyn he wishes she didn't lock herself away so much and throw her life away like that. Michael still can't think of any ideas for a honeymoon, despite Donald trying to help him. Adam hears Vanuatu being mentioned and asks who's going there. As he leaves the Diner, Donald greets Nick and Julie who are coming in. Going by the way Donald greets Julie, it looks like he hasn't seen her for quite a while. When they sit down at a table and continue to chat, Nick learns that this is Julie's first time in the diner and that most of the insurance money from her accident was spent on making the family home wheelchair accessible. Blake and Alf's fishing trip isn't going well. Alf is happy enough to fish but Blake is obviously very bored. Will he last the afternoon? Julie tells Nick more about what happened to her. She had been about to go to university when the accident happened. Her father still feels guilty about what happens so he sits at home a lot. She admits that some people think that because she can't use her legs, she can't use her brain either. Haydn comes into the Diner in search of Adam. He wants to play pool with him. Adam is much more interested in finding out where Michael is going to be going on his honeymoon. Michael is saying nothing. Over their game of pool in the Surf Club, Adam tells Haydn he has figured out why Michael doesn't want to tell anyone where he will be going on his honeymoon. He wants to avoid surprises such as itching powder in the bed, glad wrap under the toilet seat. He assures Haydn it's an Aussie tradition and convinces him to join him in the prank. Now, all he needs to do is find out where Pippa and Michael will be staying. Revhead calls into Alf's store to buy some groceries. He soon finds out from Marilyn that Julie and Nick are in the diner. He's not one bit happy to hear this. Blake finally has had enough of fishing and goes home. When Nick and Julie get home, Revhead is there to greet her. He tries to tell her that Nick will tire of her when the novelty wears off. Then she'll be hurt and back to square one. Visiting Bobby for dinner, Donald looks at Sam's police toys and wonders is he taking the policeman business too seriously. Nick comes home and vents about how Julie is living her life. Donald's comments about how she was a very bright student add fuel to the fire. Bobby says maybe Julie is happy with how she lives her life. Michael is chopping vegetables in Summer Bay House when Haydn and Adam call in. They try to find out where he and Pippa will be going on their honeymoon but Michael isn't biting. Adam tries a different approach and points out that he might need to contact him if something goes wrong at the boat shed, what with Revhead working there now. Neither of the lads spot Michael's grin as he opens the fridge door. He tells them he'll be staying in Room 666 at the Sands Resort but that he doesn't want them ringing unless there's an emergency. When he leaves the room, Adam and Haydn hi-five each other. Pippa and Michael are in for the surprise of their lives. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts * Julie Gibson - Naomi Watts * Revhead - Gavin Harrison - * Writer - Tom Galbraith * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 753 (24 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 755 (26 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.